Verbum Caro
by Noelle Strife
Summary: Our year has been a terribly busy one, with Minako engaged to Shinjiro, Makoto getting transferred overseas because of his job, and me getting chased by my harem once again. Sigh, what a busy year it's been. And now it's Christmas, time to meet the gang once again. A Christmas snippets fic, Minato/MakotoxHarem and MinakoxHarem. Merry Christmas
1. Paper Cranes

**AN**: So, this is my Christmas fic for 2013, starring MinatoxRandomGirls and MakotoxRandomGirls and FeMCxRandomGuys as well. XD In all, Minato and Makoto are twins here, but since Minato was late in school, he's a year late than Makoto. The three are siblings here, Minato and Makoto being the eldest and Minako the youngest here. They're all graduates of college. ^O^ Merry Christmas, everyone!

**Disclaimer**: Do not own P3 or P3P

Please Enjoy~

~Noelle Strife

* * *

**Verbum Caro  
**_By Noelle Strife_

_**Verbum Caro**;  
Latin for 'Merry Christmas'  
_

_**Paper Cranes**;  
__a design considered the most classic of all Japanese origami. Often used as a ceremonial wrapper or restaurant table decoration._

**_December 20, 2013_**

"Ne, Ato-nii, Koto-nii." I looked down to see my imouto imploring her big, reddish brown eyes at me. I could practically see my own emotionless silver ones on hers.

"Yeah, Minako?" My twin, Makoto, questioned first, seeing as he paused his reading of The Thirteenth Tale and settled it down on his lap. I gazed back at her and took off my earphones and motioned my head for her to continue. Minako twiddled her thumbs together and her face flushed pink, thinking of an embarrassing thing, I guess. "I was thinking of going to the Island and meet up with our friends, since Christmas is nearly here…" She started, twirling the curl of a side hair. I stared at her for a bit. Cute…

Makoto calmly smiled at her and reached forward to ruffle her long auburn hair, "I was thinking about that too. It has been a while since we last saw Mitsuru and the gang. Maybe we should bring along Shinjiro too." He said in reply, the both of us watching her blush like a fresh tomato. I recalled that she looked just like that the day Shinjiro finally took the guts of asking her hand in marriage. They'll be married next year, at March 5th. An engagement ring glinted from her finger as Minako brushed her bangs to the side of her face and smiled at us.

"Yeah, so, when will we get there?"

"Port Island is 3 days away from here, we can make it in time for Christmas and see Junpei's baby." Makoto nodded and snuggled himself back on the armchair, closing his eyes to doze off. I silently shrugged and placed back my headphones, wanting some peace and quiet. My imouto, however, remained seated and took a small notepad from the coffee table, ripping a small piece of paper and began folding it.

"What are you making?" Knowing her, winning the Origami contest in the neighborhood seemed almost of a big deal to her. She beamed at me and began to fold it into halves. "Paper cranes, I want to do 1000 of them…" Oh, so it's that time of the month already? Every year, Minako folds 1000 cranes before the year ends, and almost all of her wishes came true, such as that she and Shinjiro are getting married and that her waitress job proved to be successful and rewarding too. She kept us safe with her prayers, whilst Makoto would just smoke his life away and act like an adult would do.

I picked up her notepad and tore of a piece, since I wanted to help her out.

"I'll go help." I said simply as my twin smirked and rolled his eyes.

* * *

**AN: **Only a short intro since it's all snippets of Christmas-Persona-Style way. I hope you guys enjoyed it just for a little..! ^O^

Please review everyone~!

Thanks for reading, Verbum Caro.

~Noelle Strife


	2. Orpheus

**AN**: Continuation of snippet one. Go Pheo! XD

**Disclaimer**: Do not own P3 or P3P

Please Enjoy~

~Noelle Strife

* * *

**Verbum Caro  
**_By Noelle Strife_

_**Verbum Caro**;  
Latin for 'Merry Christmas'  
_

_**Orpheus**;  
was a legendary musician, poet, and prophet in ancient Greek religion and myth._

**_December 21, 2013. 12:01 AM_**

I couldn't sleep, so all the while I was going through my stuff when I was still in high school. But knowing high school, it was one hell of a time I spent through there. I mean, who would call it normal, when me and my siblings once fought dark creatures called the Shadows, climbed the hellish tower called Tartarus, experienced the time of the Dark Hour, and summoned mythical facets of our psyche such as Persona. I wouldn't, and neither will Makoto and Minako would admit it as well.

The Arisato residence is a small building like home, featuring three floors and a rooftop. It has a beige color and butter cream trimmings around the place. It looks almost exactly like the dorm, except that it's a smaller and lighter version of it. The suburban streets of Shinjuku made it stand out a bit, but at least nobody in our neighborhood bothered it too much. Besides the casual stray cats sleeping our window panes and the common thugs lurking around, not too many of a trouble has started yet. Me and Makoto sleep at the second floor while Minako has the whole third floor to herself. It gets kinda lonely sometimes too, without the others.

My room's big compared to my last one at Iwatodai; big enough to move around and do strength workout and hardcore music remixing. So, you could see me hunched up over my closet, scavenging through the relics of my past teen life. The box that contained most of my stuff, and things related to Tartarus and the School. There's my Evoker, which I haven't touched since 2009, my SEES arm band, weathering in age, pictures and photographs I and Keisuke-senpai took during the year, test papers with passing remarks, a pack of tarot cards, unused skill cards, my old mp3 and earphones, and then there's the many mementos I had with my friends. I honestly couldn't remember why they even gave me useless junk…

While picking out through my old textbooks, something fell out of one page. I couldn't see very well, so I thought it might be those embarrassing but cute bookmarks Chihiro once made for me, so I didn't mind it very well. However, ignoring it doesn't seem to be an option here, considering that I'm already looking through my old things, and this must be important at the very least. My fingers felt around the edges and it's a little hard, must be stiff paper (Or it really must be Chihiro's bookmark… I sighed.) But it was small, kinda like a card. I picked it up and with the moonlight to shine some light on it, I find myself in shock to see that it is a Persona card. Or what it used to be a Persona card. Staring down to see its name, I could vaguely see the old lettering of 'Orpheus'.

_Master._

"Orpheus…" I stood up, took my Evoker and pointed it at my temple. If what I believe is true, then it must mean that I still have my potential. Here and now, I will see if I still have the contract. I mustered up the will to gather Spirit Energy, focusing on my psyche.

"Per…"

_Master Minato._

"So…"

_I come to thee._

"Na…"

Without warning, the odd, familiar and nostalgic feeling came back, as well as that ear splitting cracking of glass that I heard it emerge from behind me. I was shocked and almost glad to know that I could still do it… "Thou art I…" It said in a whisper as I continued.

"And I am thou. Orpheus…"

"You have grown, Master." I turned around to look at the glowing blue light swirling around my Persona, Orpheus the Master of Strings. He still looked the same I last saw him. He bowed his head to me formally as I did so too, like how we used to do our contract last time. "And you're still the same, my friend."

Orpheus has red eyes, and it glowed like rubies. "Is there something wrong, Orpheus?" I asked, my emotionless eyes gazing into his fiery ones as the other shook his head.

"None, I only wanted to greet you with your world's season greetings." I swore, if he only had a mouth, then he could have smirked at me. But I didn't mind anyway as I grinned at him and nodded as well.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas to your world too, Pheo."

* * *

**AN: **Another short one, featuring Minato and his trusty ol' pal Orpheus and their friendship. Yeah, it'll get good, I promise. Next is Shinjiro and Minato fighting over cheeseburgers and shotguns.

Please Review guys!

Thanks for reading Verbum Caro

~Noelle Strife


	3. Cheeseburger

**AN**: Continuation of snippet two. OC Shinjiro alert! Hyuk hyuk :3

**Disclaimer**: Do not own P3 or P3P

Please Enjoy~

~Noelle Strife

* * *

**Verbum Caro  
**_By Noelle Strife_

_**Verbum Caro**;  
Latin for 'Merry Christmas'  
_

_**Cheeseburger;**  
a hamburger topped with cheese. Traditionally, the slice of cheese is placed on top of the meat patty, but the burger can include many variations in structure, ingredients, and composition._

**_December 22, 2013_**

I peeked into my burger and let out a smug smile. It's a deluxe cheeseburger, must be my imouto's version of an apology. Well, if Shinjiro haven't been such a spoil sport, I could've stuck with the regular cheeseburger.

We stopped for gas at a local joint, as my twin was trying to swoon the cashier lady to discount our food while Shinjiro was fussing over my sister, who pouted at him for treating her like a kid. I was sitting in front of them, biting into my burger and reading a magazine I took from the counter. We were on our way to go to the Island, so you could call it day one of our trip. We packed lots of food, courtesy of senpai, warm clothes, and our gifts for the group. The ones wrapped prettily were from Minako's, the bulgy ones came from Makoto, and the leftovers were from Shinjiro. Of course, I took the liberty of settling some gifts to share as well. Only to my family by the way. I was wearing a black trench coat over my blue vest and shirt. I had on some black pants and boots while a scarf hung on my neck. My brother was wearing the same thing, although he had on leather gloves and a cool hat. Minako wore a simple white sweater with her thick orange and red skirt along with leggings and her favorite pair of boots. Her scarf was red with crisscross white lines and she wore pink earmuffs that hid her signature XXII hairpins.

Shinjiro went to college the same year as me and Minako. Since my imouto told him to attend it with her, he took the Culinary course at Hattori Nutrition College with her while I studied at Kogakuin University where my twin went to. Makoto had got into the Department of Mechanical engineering and I graduated of honors at the Department of Computer Science. It was during that time where he finally asked Minako that important question during our graduation ceremony, and of course, he and Makoto had to fist fight for awhile until both of them swore not to do it again since Minako was pissed at them for fighting during an important ceremony.

Shinjiro grew taller than us twins, and he was about two times taller than Minako as well, making it difficult and yet at the same time pleasant to see that the brunette would stand on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek at sometimes. His shaggy brown hair became thicker, but short enough to make him look clean and less, er, what's the term for this, hooligan-like? He already discarded his maroon trench coat and looked mature in a coffee brown turtle neck and black jeans, although the damn beanie is still there. All in all, he looked great.

Damn, when was I a fashion designer again? Gay much...

I paused at a page about the Kirijo Group, where a familiar young woman with regal red hair and elegant poise stood in front of a crowd of businessmen. It was then I noticed Makoto breathing down my neck. "Ah, Mitsuru looked as beautiful as always." He had this dreamy look on his face when I quickly smacked his back to snap him out of it. My brother has this little crush on our senpai, you know. And it makes him look like a love struck idiot when he does that.

"Why didn't you ask Mitsu-nii out, Koto-nii?" Heh, here comes Minako's infinite bout of curiosity. Shinjiro was staring into my cheeseburger as I protectively shield it away from him. "Eh, she's the head of the badass Kirijo Group. She won't look twice at me, Minako." He sadly smiled at her as I went back to my reading, when suddenly-!

"AHA!" I jumped at the sound as I felt my burger disappear from my grip. Damn, Shinjiro-senpai! That was a deluxe, and I mean ultra DELUXE cheeseburger!

"Oy give it back!" I scowled at him as I chased him around the convenience store. Shinjiro grinned and took a large bite of it. "Gah, your spit is on here; gross!"

"Shut up give it back!"

"Nuh uh!"

Minako turned to my twin and sighed to herself, "Why did I even buy him that burger..?" I could see Makoto shrug as he sat down and fantasized Mitsuru-senpai's face again. I tried once again to grab MY burger out of the other's hand when he pushed it up high from my reach.

"Maybe because Shinjiro called for shotgun earlier…"

"Oh. I see."

* * *

**AN: **Hope you guys enjoyed this, and it's Christmas eve! XD I'll be uploading the next one later guys, so wait, okay~?

Please Review! And thank you, Chiaki Yumi for your review! :3 First review~

Thanks for Reading Verbum Caro.

~Noelle Strife


End file.
